


In The Cold

by aMUSEing



Category: Love - Fandom, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: EliMaki, F/F, Lots of blushing, Warming Up, how do tags work, i still don’t know, makieli, snow setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMUSEing/pseuds/aMUSEing
Summary: Eli is walking home from the store when she notices a familiar figure on a nearby bench all alone in the snow.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	In The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY! I wrote this one in one night and didn’t really check for mistakes so forgive me if there’s a little thing here and there.   
> I got the inspiration for this one bc it snowed for the first time this year where I live a few days ago! I hate the snow personally but it does make you feel cozy sometimes.

Eli Ayase was trudging through the snow on a fine Sunday evening in Tokyo after a nice trip to the grocery store. Grandma had specifically asked Eli to go out and get some various items, such as hot chocolate for the snowy season and ingredients for tonight’s dinner. 

Eli smiled as she clutched the warm coffee cup in her hand, tightening the plastic bag in her other hand. Something about the snow made her feel so safe, so cozy. Grandma used to joke around saying it was her “Russian roots” speaking to her. 

The blonde smiled as she remembered her time living abroad. She missed being there so dearly, but she had made so many friends in Tokyo. She could never see herself leaving any of them permanently. 

Snow lazily drifted down from the sky, landing in her golden locks. Eli used the hand holding the groceries to quickly clutch her coat together. Even she had her limits when it came to the cold. 

People around her were huddled together or quickly jogging home. Umbrellas of all colors lined the streets. But Eli couldn’t help but notice one person sitting on a bench on their lonesome, with no umbrella to be seen. 

Curious, the quarter Russian steered lightly towards the bench to see who it may be. Maybe she could offer her umbrella which was sitting in her purse? She wasn’t using it anyway. The snow felt nice. 

But as she drew closer, a familiar site of fiery red hair invaded her vision. The loose curled ends were lightly damped by the snow were shaking lightly by the figure’s shivering. 

“Maki?”

The figure turned it’s head abruptly and sure enough, sitting all alone on the bench was none other than Maki Nishikino, Eli’s underclass man and idol mate. 

“Eli?” Maki asked, her grip around her arms tightening. “What are you doing here?”

The blonde stopped by the bench, looking down at Maki in curiosity and concern. “I had to pick up some groceries.” She replied, gesturing down to the bag in her hand. “What are you doing here all alone? You’ll catch a cold.”

Maki adverted her gaze, staring down at her (very nice) boots. She bit her lip, eyes focused as if trying to find an answer. If Eli didn’t know any better, she swear she saw tears lined in those purple eyes. 

When it seemed like Maki couldn’t find a convincing enough lie, she sighed, her breath visible in the cold air. “My family was supposed to pick me up.” She replied, pensively. 

Eli’s brows furrowed as she sat her things on the ground to grab the umbrella sitting in her purse. “Well, where are they?” She asked, pulling out the umbrella and opening it effortlessly. “Did you call them?”

The red head looked up at the umbrella now above her and slowly nodded. “Yes.” Her voice was small. “But… It seems they have forgotten about me once again.”

Eli brushed the snow off of the spot next to Maki and sat down, making sure to position the umbrella mostly on her friend. “‘Again?’ What do you mean by that?”

Maki chuckled; a sad, pitiful sound that squeezed Eli’s heart in the worst way. “They’re always so busy. Meetings pop up out of nowhere. Business always comes first.” She responded, clutching her coat closer and closer to her. “It’s been like this since I was little. I don’t know why I expected different this time.”

The snow falling around them was loud. The silence unbearable. Sure there were cars passing and people talking, but all Eli could focus on was Maki. Maki and her watery eyes on the verge of tears, holding her own arms as a way to comfort herself. Her body trembling in the cold. How long has she been waiting?

Eli nodded, lightly pushing her coffee cup into Maki’s arms. As Maki looked up at her in bewilderment, Eli only smiled. “Take it.” She responded, “You need it more than I do.”

It seems like that one act of kindness had broke the mask Maki had been putting on. The tears that had been welling in her eyes for who knows how long had finally spilled down her pink cheeks. Tiny hiccups escaped her throat as she quickly wiped her eyes on the back of her gloves. But, as desperate for warmth as she was, Maki quickly grabbed hold of the cup after wiping her eyes and took a long sip, shivering with delight as warmth spread through her. 

“Better?” Eli smiled, huddling in closer, hoping to give her a little more warmth. 

Maki nodded, cheeks flushed and eyes focused on the coffee cup in her hands. With a gulp she responded, “Yes. Thank you. I’m sorry for how I acted.”

The blonde smiled, wrapping an arm around Maki’s shoulders, causing the younger girl to jump in surprise. “Don’t apologize for having emotions. You’re very strong, Maki.”

If Maki wasn’t so flustered she probably would’ve started to cry again, but the reality of Eli Ayase, the prettiest girl she had ever seen, hugging her close was so surreal it left her speechless. 

Comfortable silence. The snow wasn’t loud anymore. The people and cars passing were nothing but white noise. The warmth next to Maki was so inviting, so comforting she felt like she could fall asleep at any moment. Maybe her sudden break down was aiding in this sleepiness. 

Yet, Maki couldn’t help but occasionally gaze up at Eli. Each time she did, adrenaline pumped through her veins again. How had she never noticed this side to Eli? Usually Eli was all business no fun during training so she very rarely got to see a goofy side. But this side? This loving, caring and welcoming side that drew Maki in? This was something she had never experienced. 

Eli’s crystal blue eyes were focused around her surroundings, her eyes darting from random people to examining store signs. Her lips were tugged into a small smirk. A beautiful sight.

“...Your eyes are beautiful.”

Maki’s eyes widened as she realized the words had slipped through her lips. Her entire body tensed and her face flushed. 

Shit. 

Eli’s eyes widened as she looked down to Maki, her gaze leaving her motionless. “What did—“

“This coffee is delicious, Eli!” Maki mumbled, her fingers drumming on the cup. “What flavor is this? I might get it myself next time I’m out. You have great taste when it comes to this kind of stuff.”

She was so obvious. From her hesitant speech to flushed face, Maki was a walking embarrassment. 

Oh my god I messed up. I messed up big time. She knows I said something. 

“Oh, thank you!” Eli giggled lightly as she smiled down at the flustered Maki. “It’s actually a white chocolate mocha!”

Did… did that really work?

Maki was in disbelief as Eli rambled on about her favorite drinks and chocolates. How did Eli, student council president and star student, miss what she said? 

Purple eyes began to relax and tensed fingers eased. Whatever works. Maki smiled lightly as she listened to Eli talk. This was like heaven to her. 

“Oh! You’re probably still cold, huh?” Eli stopped mid sentence to look down at Maki, who was still awkwardly sitting by Eli, tense although the blonde’s arm was around her the entire time. 

“Hm? Oh. I guess a little.” Maki fibbed. In all honesty she was still shivering, although it was reduced greatly. 

Eli handed the umbrella to Maki before standing, getting a disappointed frown from Maki. Her hands on her hips as she took in the winter air. “Well, let’s go somewhere warmer, okay?” The blonde outstretched her hand, smiling softly. 

Maki sat in disbelief once again. Was Eli really asking for her hand like some kind of prince? Jesus, if Maki wasn’t so good at controlling her emotions she would’ve died on the spot. Slowly and shakily, Maki set down the now empty coffee cup and took Eli’s hand. The blonde lightly pulled her up, nodding. 

“Alright!” She said, grabbing the empty cup off the bench and putting it in her purse to throw away later. “My grandma was about to start dinner. If you want, you can join us?”

The red head’s grip on the umbrella handle tightened, her cheeks glowing red. With a shaky nod and smile, Maki responded, “Y-Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Oh, they’ll love to see you! Well then!” Eli held out her arm, allowing Maki to loop hers through. “Let’s head out, shall we? It’s not too far from here.”

With another awkward nod, the two set off, Maki nestled in close to her upperclassman. Her legs felt like jelly, but miraculously she was able to walk, albeit a little clumsily. 

The sky was darker now, a twilight sky slowly making its way across the sky. Despite how terrible the day had begun, Maki had never felt so happy. Being alone for so long had made her touched starved, so this was exactly what she needed. Absent mindedly, she gripped Eli’s arm tighter, a smile tugging at her lips as she rested her head on Eli’s shoulder. So warm and safe despite the cold. 

“Oh, and Maki?”

“Hmm?”

“Your eyes are beautiful too.”

“Thank you, Eli.”

“Wh-Wh—? Wait a second—!”


End file.
